Does Fear Rule the Night?
by Shant Writes
Summary: Warwick is on the prowl for a certain archer, will he accomplish his mission? One-shot.


**Well this is my second fan fiction and another one-shot. I hope you all enjoy this and please drop a review, it really helps me since I'm not accustomed to story writing. **

* * *

The howling grew louder in the walls of the night sky and the forest echoed the hunter's call, noises traveling the air with a subtle ambiance reaching her ear. Her feet dragged on cutting through the grass, giving off faint signatures of prey for the coming predator. She was running as fast as she could, her legs taking her through the forest's tall grasses, through bushes and fields then back through trees and more trees. A labyrinth of green, yellow, and brown, she couldn't breathe, heart beating audibly, perspiration lining her cheeks, the beacon she was sending out beyond her control.

Then he arrived, emerging from the tall grass, he leaped onto her, suppressing her movement while scratching and trying to bite away at her chest. He drew blood from each shoulder as she rolled around trying to break free, eventually succeeding by lifting her legs and kneeing him in the abdomen with whatever strength she had left. She got to her feet and turned to run, picking up her bow, while reaching over her bloodied shoulder for an arrow but the quiver was empty.

She took a sharp turn and dived behind a cluster of trees situated a few yards from where he had wounded her landing in a bush She forced her hands together and closed her eyes mumbling words of encouragement softly then looking up she raised her hands to the navy tinted sky. A prayer for protection filled the chilling air and slowly made it's way towards it's Deity. Finished, she laid there quietly trying to hold her breathe but it was no use he could smell her. An arousing aroma of sweat mixed with blood and dirt clinging to the surface of her once unblemished skin. Appearing overhead, he clawed at her thighs barely summoning blood as she threw herself away from him and landed roughly outside the bush on her now blistered elbows.

A terrorized mind sprang the frost archer to her feet once more and she took off running again. Her scent was so blatant, it drove the hungry wolf into a wild blood lust. His howling flooded the forest in terror and with an unrivaled frenzy he pursued relentlessly. He wanted her, to devour her flesh and sip blood directly from the atriums. Without thinking he ran, his legs moving on their own accord, this is what he lived for, not the money they offered, not the connections he was going to gain, it was this: the thrill of the hunt. The satisfaction in killing his prey and shearing its flesh to feast upon the crimson entrails.

She kept running with that familiar sense of death plaguing her heart until her eyes met a dead end. A place she wanted to avoid at all costs but it seemed inevitable with his ceaseless determination and eternal blood lust. Their eyes crossed with a slow and stagnant gaze that lasted longer than expected. His demonic red glow delved into her beautiful blue marbles capable of piercing even the strongest hearts. She was frozen, and not in the usual cold but out of numbing fear, a paralysis brought on by a looming sense of death.

She dropped, her legs gave out from the overwhelming aura he emitted. Her eyes radiated in a richer blue shine as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks with the moon's light amplifying each glint. He began to walk towards her slowly like he was savoring this moment: the end of the hunt. The satisfaction he felt in her fear made his mouth water and tongue melt with ecstasy, "What a fine feast you will be" he muttered appearing inches from her face. This time her eyes were empty, it seemed the soul understood its host will soon die and departed taking along that gorgeous blue essence with it. Her expression turned blank but retained a hint of fear.

The great wolf drew his life stealing claws, gold in sight of his gray-navy fur and swung at her throat. In response, there was nothing but darkness in view as her vision faded to a blur then immediately disappeared. Her eyes shut and her upper torso dropped to the side meeting the hard dust coating the ground beneath her. He paused before resuming the slaughter and chuckled with amusement, then lifted his claws for one more attempt. It surprised him when the whistling sound his arm made while cutting the air was interrupted by a clank.

A man armed with a massive sword surpassing his stature stood in front of her, he wore a steel horned helmet adorned with jade at it's center, matching the color of his rage filled eyes. A black fabric coated the armor that covered his body.

"If you come any closer, I will take your head and feed it to the other wolves!" he said with authority in his voice "Oh really?" the evil wolf replied. "Come see for yourself!" the man retorted "Alright then I'll have both of you for supper," he rushed at the swordsman swinging his golden claws with blind ferocity, a howl escaping his tooth riddled mouth.

The swordsman swung his blade down vertically as the wolf stepped to his right and pulled his arm overhead to block with his claws. The predator swung his left claw at the man's exposed abdomen only to see him jump back in response and swing the blade over his head to counter attack with a horizontal slash aimed directly at his eyes. The wolf ducked and dived at the swordsman's legs taking him down to the dirt and proceeded to punch him in the face as many times as he could. In response the man slammed both his fists into the side of the wolf's head and viciously banged his forehead with that of the snarling beast's. The wolf fell back in pain gripping the sides of his head, a ringing sound was reverberating through his dazed mind.

The man got to his feet and picked up his dropped sword, getting back into his battle stance "Done already Warwick?" he taunted. With frustrated red eyes the wolf looked back "Don't pester me with your arrogance Tryndamere, I'm capable of devouring your ego just as swiftly as ending your life" he replied "Good then do it...please" Tryndamere said as he raced towards Warwick who was now in a defensive state. The barbarian crossed his gaze with the blood hunter after spinning around to stop in front of him in an aggressively placed strike to the chest. Warwick dodged to his left and swung his right claw in an uppercut at Tryndamere's chin. Without a moment's hesitation the seasoned warrior lowered his sword to impede the attack. A mild clank echoed through the forest air, filling their ears.

The rustling of trees caught their attention as a figure dressed in purple-maroon leaped down from the green thickness and landed between them knocking the feral predator away with a swift thud of his weapon. A brass rod glowed in his hands shedding some light on the scene.

The hooded man turned to look at Warwick, 7 blue eyes glowing in the darkness that was his face, striking fear into the blood hunter's gaze. "Scram! you filthy animal, they're with me." Without even a hint of protest the great wolf turned and walked away muttering subtly "next time Ashe...next time Trynd and Jax won't be here to save you...next time." He disappeared into the thick vegetation that resided around them and his howling filled the forest air for the last time that night.

* * *

Ashe lay unconscious in Tryndamere's arms, coated in a sheen of perspiration the two of them gleamed from the light emitted out of Jax's lamp post. "She's exhausted, that was a horrifying ordeal for her" Tryndamere said softly "You need to keep a close eye on her Trynd, your wife is a wanted woman and I mean that in a very negative way, too many people want her dead because of the conflicts brewing in the North" Jax advised

"I see, but are you suggesting someone hired Warwick to kill her?"

"Well of course, that and he enjoys a good chase, he's sick like that"

"Alright...and Jax one more thing"

"mhm?"

"Other than than the fact that he couldn't take on the two of us at once, why was he so afraid of you?"

"Well...I _am_ the Grand Master at arms, I achieve victory in tournaments fighting with this brass lamp post, that kinda shit scares people" they both chuckled for a moment and Jax continued "Now go take her home, treat her wounds, bathe her, and allow her to rest...she really needs it"

"Understood, I thank you Jax and I mean that sincerely"

"It's nothing, see you soon friend" Jax cheerily said as they parted ways.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the image or these Riot Games characters.


End file.
